Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services such as navigation routing services. For instance, service providers have been expanding the capabilities of navigation routing services from generating simple routes involving single modes of transports (e.g., driving, walking, etc.) to generating more complex routes involving multiple modes of transportation that span multiple connection or transfer points. One example of a more complex route is transit route that can involve walking in combination with multiple transfers among available transit lines (e.g., buses, subways, etc.). However, in this more complex routing scenario, service providers face significant technical challenges to resolving the multiple factors involved in determining or suggesting a navigation route.